Stay For Me
by Alicia Web
Summary: What if there were two girls? Mia and Sylar. Both in the accident, Sylar's condition worse than Mia's. But it's just a race. A race to see if they can live or if they will give up. (Next book will show the romance that will be introduced slightly in this.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own 'If I Stay' or it's characters however I do own my characters, their outfits, and anything else I make up.**_

 **Chapter 1 - Snow Day**

 **(Sylar Hall's POV)**

"Hey." I muttered biting into my granny smith apple. The sour juice dripped into my mouth as my mom, dad, brother, and sister all murmured a drowsy greeting. As always my older sister, Mia, was writing things in her little cello journal. "Need my caramel." I said as I tossed my apple core into the trash. "Anyone need anything from the store while I'm out?" When nobody spoke up I slipped on my boots and went out to my car, slipping my phone from my back pocket before sitting in the seat.

"Sy!" My dad called from the doorway. "Your mom needs more coffee grounds." Nodding I gave him a thumbs up and shut the door. It was heavily snowing so I carefully backed out of the driveway hoping no one was sliding around on the road. The shop was only around the corner and usually I would walk to the shop but with the snow and the ice I didn't want to risk being killed by a car. Being in my car would help protect me from the sliding cars.

"Ugh." I grunted changing the station on the radio from news to music. A smile covered my face as 'The Bitch Came Back' came on the radio. I sung along happily as I drove to the store and parked in a parking spot. I didn't bother grabbing my phone since I was just running in for a few things. A small bell went off above my head as I opened the door. I hated bells.

"How can I help you today?" A lady behind the counter asked.

"Can I get a caramel coffee?" I asked. Nodding the lady went into the back and started making the coffee as I went to grab the coffee grounds. Once I got back she was putting the whip cream on top.

"With the coffee grounds your total is $4.73" Smiling I handed her a five.

"Keep the change." Softly she thanked me as she handed me my coffee and the bag she had placed the coffee grounds in. As I walked to my car I took a sip of my hot coffee getting whip cream on my nose. I didn't bother wiping it off until I was fully into the car. My phone was ringing in the passenger seat. "Hello?" I answered wiping the cream off my nose.

"Hey honey." My mom answered. "Today's a snow day, no school." Nodding I placed the phone in between my shoulder and ear, pushing my keys in and turning the car on. My coffee was in the cup holder in the center console so I could drive otherwise I'd be drinking it like crazy. "We're going up to Willow's. You wanna come with us?"

"Is Mia going?" I asked backing out of the parking spot.

"With a little bribery and guilt she caved." I laughed pulling out onto the road. "So you in?"

"Might as well." I answered causing her to cheer along with dad and Teddy. "Am I speakerphone?"

"Maybe." She answered before hanging up making me laugh. I quickly threw my phone back in the passenger seat with the coffee and my wallet before grabbing my coffee and taking a long drink of it. I sighed happily as the caramel coffee warmed my body and covered my face in warm whip cream. I didn't bother wiping it off knowing that it would just melt and slip into my mouth.

 **~Back at home~**

"I'm home!" I called into the house slipping off my combat boots. Immediately Teddy came sliding around the corner coming straight for my half a cup of coffee. "Not happening kiddo." I laughed slipping past him and running into the kitchen with him close at my heels. "Here!" I yelped throwing my coffee to mom and the grounds to dad. Luckily mom caught my coffee but dad fumbled and missed the grounds.

"Run!" Mom called as I took off up the stairs. Teddy hadn't noticed that I threw my coffee and didn't see until I had locked him in the bathroom. He could get out if he tried but I didn't care as I rushed down the stairs and grabbed my coffee dumping it down my throat quickly. The coffee was lukewarm and tasted slightly gross but I didn't mind.

"Aww." Teddy whimpered as he finally got out and came downstairs just in time to see me throw the empty cup away. "Can I at least have some coffee when we get to Aunt Willow's?" I shrugged pointing to mom who laughed.

"You know the answer to that. Sylar." She turned to me as I leaned back on the wall. "Go tell Mia we're ready to leave. And you." She pointed to my dad. "Help your son get his jacket." Sighing I walked up to Mia's room and slammed my hands against the door.

"Come on, Cello Master! Time to go to Willow's!" A soft 'I'll be down in a sec.' was all I got before I hopped back downstairs and pushed my tiny feet back into my zip up combat boots. "Who's got control of the radio?" I asked pushing a few strands of my hair away from my face. In the front of my hair was white like Willow's and the back was black, my natural color. My parents had no clue why my hair was black but I have a feeling I was adopted.

"Mia." Dad responded pushing Teddy's boots on. "Go throw on a sweater or something."

"Hell nah." I grabbed my keys off the table. "I'm driving my SUV." Dad looked to mom who shrugged and said it was fine. "Mia!" I called up to her.

"Yeah?" She called back down.

"Can you grab my driving blanket?" I heard her open a door grab something and shut the door before my black and red plaid blanket came flying down the stairs. "Thank you!" I felt myself get trapped in a hug. "Yes mother?" I asked.

"Go turn on the heat?" She asked holding out the keys in front of me.

"Yup." I grabbed them and ran from the door, flipping over Teddy causing him to scream and laugh in happiness. Quickly I started their car before running to mine, slipping four times, and turned on my heat.

"Can I ride with you?" Teddy asked pulling on my black vest.

"No now go away, elf child." I muttered pushing his head back softly. He moaned unhappily before hopping in with mom, dad, and Mia.

 **~Time Skip~**

The roads were icy and my tires slipped slightly as we drove to Willow's house. I had ice chains but in the rush and since it didn't look like the snow was sticking I didn't put them on. Now that we were on a smaller road that was completely surrounded by trees I realized I needed them badly. Since mom's car was smaller in size it didn't need ice chains but my larger more wobbly vehicle was going all over the roads. It wasn't like I could just pull over and put them on seeing as I left them at home. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked trying to keep the car on one side of the road.

"You okay back there?" It was Mia. Sighing I assured her I was alright before hanging up and tossing the phone on the passenger seat. That's when everything changed. A green trucked coming down the road hit a patch of ice and swerved in front of my parents car.

"No!" I screamed as the little blue car impacted with the green truck. I felt my hands drop off the steering wheel as mom reached across dad's chest and Teddy's head snapped back from impact. My car's tires swerved and skidded through trees and bushes. I let out a final scream as my head slammed into the steering wheel.


	2. Chapter 2 - Waking

**Chapter 2 - Waking**

 **(Sylar's POV)**

"Hmph" My eyes fluttered open as I laid on a soft surface. Looking around I saw I was near my truck but I couldn't figure out what I was laying on. Gently I moved one of my hands around and felt cold wet fluff. Snow. I was laying in snow. Lifting some into my hands I stared at it then noticed something. My skin. It was pale. Paler than usual. Sighing I sat up and looked around. That's when I saw it. When I remembered it. The crash. Paramedics ran around the two cars that had collided.

"Hello?" Another voice drifted through the air. I knew that little voice. Mia. She had lived! Standing I climbed into the bed (A.N - the back) of my truck and looked around. There she was. In the middle of the road. "Excuse me?" She asked running toward a paramedic. "Sir?!" She yelled. "Excuse me?!" A cop walked past her. "Hello?" Her voice was weak and her clothes were slightly different. I was about to speak when I realized what she stood in front of. The burning car of our parents. "Mom. Dad." Her voice was panicked and soft. "Teddy!" She called looking around.

"Mia." I called reaching out my hand to her.

"Sylar." She whispered but then turned to someone lying on the ground. Gently I jumped out of the bed and into the snow.

"No." I whispered staring down at Mia's body. "No." I looked to her and back down to the body on the ground.

"Wake up!" She yelled pushing her hands through her hair. She repeated until I shook her and pointed to where her body was going. Immediately she ran after the paramedics. She called the rest of the family's names before jumping into the ambulance and leaving with the paramedics.

"Mia!" I yelled. "Don't leave me!"

"Found the other car!" A police officer yelled as he ran into the trees. My truck! They hadn't seen my truck! "Black truck, extended cab, driver is on the hood."

"W-what?" I asked running back to my truck. There my body was. Laying awkwardly on the hood. "No this isn't happening." Paramedics rushed around me as I stared at the broken body. My vest was ripped and torn in places and my jeans had caught on the windshield wipers. One of my combat boots was gone.

"Her spine and neck are both broken." A paramedic sighed after examining my body. "But she is breathing." I looked down to see if I had the injuries but was surprised to see nothing wrong with me. However my clothes were different. I now wore a white button up, a black vest with white lace, black jeans, and no shoes. "Let's get her to the hospital. Make sure she's on her stomach." While one paramedic wrapped a C-Collar around my neck, four other lifted my body and laid it on a stretcher. You couldn't see anything that was wrong with me except the broken spine and neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3 / Please don't go~**

 **(Sylar's POV)**

* * *

"You'll be okay baby girl. You and your family will be okay." That's what the paramedic had whispered to my comatose body as I watched in horror. My mother's body being carefully zipped up into a body bag, my father being loaded onto a stretcher, my little brother being put in a C-collar.

Silently I turned to stare at my body. They had now strapped me to a back-board and my arms were crossed over my body in some kind of twisted death stance. I still only had one shoe on. In the beginning they had said something about Mia but then they all went quiet and started the cutting. First my waist chains, next my ring, then my vest, my button up shirt, my black jeans, then finally my last boot. The clothes were thrown away while my chains and ring were slipped into a bag.

The same paramedic who had whispered to me gently slipped my hair from my ponytail holder and let my thick black and white hair fall over my shoulders. By then we had reached the hospital and I jumped out when the door was opened. Quickly I stepped aside and let the paramedics push my body inside. I didn't bother trying to find Mia. Sure she was my sister but this was my body!

* * *

2 hours and 17 minutes. That's how long I sat in the corner of the room watching my body undergo lifesaving surgery on my spine and neck. In the end they had put pins and braces on my bones and then put me in a back-brace and a halo. Honestly I had cried when I saw that. The circular band being slipped onto my head, the pins being screwed in, the bars being set. It was just sad to watch your body being put through this.

When the nurses switched out I slipped from the room and went to get a update on my family. Mia was in a coma but she walked around like me. Teddy was dead from a epidural hemorrhage in his brain. Our father died during surgery, Mia had confessed a few minutes later she had saw his brain. Our mother? She had died on impact.

I couldn't help but grimace as I followed my body through the hospital. Both Mia and I were now orphans yet Willow hadn't seen me yet. She was with Adam Wilde, Mia's boyfriend, and our grandparents. The nurse had told them I was in surgery but they had no clue of when I would be back.

"Sylar!" Mia's voice shocked me as she ran to me. I couldn't help but whimper as her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs wound around my waist. My knees gave out as I clutched her body to mine. She was all I had right now. "What did they do to you?" Her voice was loud in my ear.

"I'm in a halo and back-brace. I'm probably never going to walk again." I whimpered as a tear slipped down my face. Willow had now noticed my body and was inside the my new ICU room. "My career, Mia." I whispered into her shoulder. While Mia had her cello career I had dancing and ice skating behind me. Yeah I know what you're thinking. The daughter of badasses was a total softie. Shut up.

"It's okay, Sylar." Mia responded rubbing my back. "You're strong. We'll both make it through this." I could hear the doubt behind her voice. She was in a coma with minor injuries, I was in a coma with massive injuries. Willow and I were her only family left. Adam was here but he wasn't family and he couldn't take her under his wing like Willow or our grandparents could. "Sy-Sylar!" I was shocked when Mia pushed me back and turned my body. Who stood in front of me shocked me.

"Kyle!" I screamed as I ran to him, my hands covering his through the glass doors. Kyle was my best friend, my protector. I didn't have an Adam like Mia but I had a Kyle. A nurse pulled him aside for a moment before leading him inside my room. Quickly I followed them.

"Sylar…" His voice was soft as he rushed to my side and took Willow's spot in the chair by my bed. "Oh you poor princess." He whispered, a tear dropping onto my hand. Surprisingly I felt the cold liquid. Gently he pushed aside a curl of hair from my eyes. Now before you think of anything, Kyle is gay. His hand hovered over the halo on my head before he flinched and let it drop.

Smiling I sat down next to him and leaned against the bed, my eyes never leaving his hands.

* * *

 _ ***A/N Thank you all for reading chapter 3 of Stay For Me! The next chapter will be uploaded on August 13th, 2016 and will enter a new character on Sylar's side. Please review/favorite/follow this story!***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 / Emergency Surgery**

 **(Syler's POV)**

* * *

"Female, mid teens, broken neck and spine. E.T.A 5 minutes." One of the paramedics in the ambulance said as they put a tube down my throat. They had said that it was to help me breathe but obviously not to me. Sighing I looked at one of the paramedics who was staring down at my injured back. Slowly he leaned down and got close to my ear.

"You better survive this, kid. Your family needs you." With that he leaned back up and started to look at the I.V. bags. "Alright let's go! Make sure there is little to no bumps and go slow!" The same man said as we pulled into the ambulance bay of the hospital and the doors were thrown open. Slowly I followed them through the doors but stopped when I saw Mia standing in the waiting room while our grandparents and her best friend, Kim, talked to the receptionist.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hall? I'm Liddy, I'm your social worker." Some blonde lady in a pink shirt informed my grandparents. Quickly both Mia and I ran up to the group. "I've been assigned to your case. I am so sorry for what happened." Slowly Mia slipped her hands over our Kim's. "Now I haven't been able to talk to anyone's doctors yet but I do know that Mia, Denise, and Sylar are still in surgery. Most likely they'll be going to the ICU. There is no information on Kathleen in the system yet but Theodore-"

"Teddy?" My grandfather cut her off as she looked in the file she was holding.

"Yes." Liddy responded. "Teddy. He was conscious when he arrived. He is in CAT Scan now." Along with everyone else I let out a sigh of relief. At least Teddy was okay. "Why don't you make yourselves as comfortable as you can and I will come and get you the second I get any new information. Okay?" Backing off the counter I started to walk away.

"Hey! Sylar." Mia called making me stop. "Where are you going?" I shrugged. I honestly didn't know. "Oh alright." With that conversation over I started to walk aimlessly through the hospital. I didn't want to visit Teddy, our mother died at the scene, our dad was in surgery, Mia was in surgery, and I was in surgery. Well my body was in surgery. Sighing I sat on the ground and pulled my knees to my chest.

What if no one pulled through? What if the only one who pulled through was Teddy seeing as he was the only one not in surgery or gone forever. Where would he go? With my grandparents? I wonder if you see a light when you die.

Suddenly barefoot Mia tore past me screaming our brother's name. Cursing I stood up and ran after her. What had happened?! Turning the corner I saw my grandparents standing outside a room that Mia stopped at.

"Teddy?!" Mia called as I pressed my hands to the glass window to the room. There was no Teddy, no nurses, no Willow, no sheets. Just a empty green mattress. "Where is he?!" Mia asked as she stood behind our grandparents.

"He had an epidural hemorrhage in the brain. We did everything we could to save him." The doctor explained. Sliding to the floor once again I listened to Mia screaming 'No!' and my family's cries. Suddenly Mia took off again but this time I was too weak to follow. Reaching up into my hair I felt the pin that Teddy had bought for me for my birthday. He was only 7 but he had wanted to get me them. It was a set of small bobby pins but at the end was a small bow.

Slowly I dragged myself up and stumbled to the room I was getting surgery in. However it wasn't a sight you would want to see. There was blood on the floor, my body was black and blue, I had a tube down my throat, and I was still on my stomach. Sighing I watched for a second before laying down on the ground. What if Mia died and I was left alone? I wouldn't survive.

"Hey. Why are you back here." A man's voice asked as I curled more into myself. "Hello? I'm talking to you." Confused I looked up at the boy. "Yes you. Why are you back here." Exhausted I pointed above me before sitting up.

"How can you see me?!" I asked as I stood up. Silently he pointed to a body being rolled away.

"I broke my skull playing football with my friends." He explained softly.

"So..you're comatosed too?" Nodding he walked over and helped me up before staring at my surgery. Wincing he looked away. "My family got in a black ice crash and I was behind them. I just let my truck crash into the trees." Sighing he grabbed my arms and turned me away from the room.

"Where is the rest of your family?" He asked.

"My mother died in the car, my dad is somewhere in surgery, my younger brother just died, and my sister is in ICU." I explained sadly as I played with my hands. I was shocked when he pulled me away from the room and walked in the direction they took his body. Quickly we slipped through the ICU doors and into his room where his mother was crying over him.

"She's all I have and I'm all she has. If I die she probably wouldn't make it long." He said sadly while staring at his mom. Suddenly he turned to me. "Go check on your dad and sister." Nodding I hugged him and went to leave. "Wait! What's your name?"

"Sylar Hall." I responded.

"Damian Tyler."


End file.
